music in my life
by Rendongholickissme
Summary: sebuah sekolah yang akan tersingkir, ada satu cara dimana para siswa dan guru bisa mendapatkan sekolahnya kembali. bersama keluarga dan teman temannya,,


Tittle = Music in my life

Cast = Kim key bum, Park minji, dan seluruh cast disini merupakan seluruh tokoh utama.

Genry = Friendslip, family, and other

Warming = Abal, gaje, Typo, AU, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, jangan salah kan saya selaku author jikalau ini epep membuat para reader muntah muntah parah, karna ini adalah kesalahan ide bukan kesalahan author...!#Maksa

Disclaimer = Para Tokoh milik diri mereka dan tuhan, tapi nih epep adalah milik saya secara resmi udah ditanda tangani oleh 7 presiden di rumah saya, jadi ini resmi punya saya, no copas!

Rating = Rating itu bukannya yang ada dipohon itu ya?#PLAKK

Oke gak usah banyak CINCONG, karna gak ada kucing dan pocong, dan sorry ceritanya pendek ceritanya mau bikin oneshoot tapi ide author lagi macet jadi berhenti ditengah tengah chapter 2 masih dalam proses. Bagi yang ngerasa belum puas karna ceritanya yang masih gaje banget sorry. So bagi reader yang mau baca saya ucapkan

HAPPY READING

- Don't like Don't Read No Plaggiat-

Minji menatap keluar jendela, beberapa daun jatuh dari pohon. Seperti, tak ingin berdiam diri sebentar daun daun itu secara cepat terbang, sangat cepat hingga pada akhirnya yeoja itu tak melihat daun daun itu lagi. Ia tersenyum, saat sebuah rintik hujan turun dari langit, titik titik air itu kembali membasahi bumi seperti semula air itu berada. Entah kenapa langit tetap cerah walau titik titik hujan itu semakin deras, hingga tak berbentuk seperti titik titik air lagi yahh bisa disebut guyuran air hujan yang sedang menyerbu bumi. Minji kembali tersenyum, entah kenapa ia senang. Aneh tapi memang itu yang ia rasakan.

"Minji-ah! Ayo kekelas! Kim seongsengnim akan membunuhmu jika kau masih mematung bodoh disana!" teriakan seorang yeoja sedikit membuat senyumannya hilang.

"Arra!" Angguk Minji sesaat, lalu kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"YA! Berhenti mengusik rambutku!" engah Sooyoung saat rambut lurus sebahunya dijawili, seorang kyuhyun.

"Ne... noona.." Jawab kyu nakal.

"YA!" kali ini Sooyoung memukulkan tasnya kearah namja itu.

" Ya! YA! Kim seongsengnim datang.." entah itu bisikan dari siapa, namun itu cukup membuat sukses para murid berhenti meributkan masalahnya dikelas.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tegur Kim seongsengnim agak sedikit galak atau lebih tepatnya mengerikan.

"Sekarang buka halaman 345, Ryeowook-ssi bacakan..!" Ryeowook patuh ia segera membacakan apa yang sudah diperintahkan gurunya.

Minji memandang keluar jendela, saat dimana bangkunya memang tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela. Ia melihat seorang namja sedang duduk ditaman sekolah, sekarang wajah Minji terlihat bingung. Ia terus menatap namja itu, namun aksinya berhenti saat tiba tiba kepalanya terasa sakit entahlah ia merasa habis terkena pukulan sebuah tongkat. Yeah, harus diakui yang sedang menyakiti kepalanya memanglah sebuah tongkat kayu yang setia berada ditangan Kim seong sengnim. Minji menatap ngeri kearah gurunya yang terlihat sedikit lebih sangar dari hari hari biasanya itu.

"Park Minji ulangi apa yang baru saja saya jelaskan tadi!"

"Ne?!"

.

.

.

"Dia anak baru?" tanya Minji bersama Sunny saat waktu istirahat datang.

"Molla?" Sunny angkat bahu tanda bahwa ia tak tau apa apa.

"Kulihat dia ditaman sekolah, seragamnya juga berbeda. Apa mungkin ia anak baru?" tanya Minji lagi.

"Aisshh, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?!" resah Sunny saat ia ditanyai hal yang bahkan ia tak tau.

"Aku hanya bertanya.." Sanggah Minji membela dirinya.

"Aishh, sudahlah aku masih ada tugas wawasan sosial.." Dengan gusar Sunny meninggalkan Minji dari tempat asalnya sendiri.

Minji mendesah melihat perilaku sahabat karibnya yang memang selalu begitu jika ditanya tanya. Minji mengambil ponsel yang semula tersimpan aman di tasnnya, ada sebuah pesan masuk disana. Hah, nomor tidak jelas, bahkan ia tak tau siapa pengirimnya. Mungin hanya seorang namja atau yeoja iseng yang sedang mengerjainya, itu mungkin saja. Minji kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya. Seharian ini disekolahya ia tak berniat melakukan apapun disana, hanya duduk dibangkunya sendirian, ya memang hobbynya menyendiri.

Hingga bel usai istirahat berbunyi, ia masih duduk ditempatnya. Sebuah bolpen dimainkan di jemari tangan, sebuah senyuman halus dan manis terlihat samar saat ia melamun menatap pohon yang ada di depat kelasnya tepat didepan jendela disebelah kursinya. Sebuah daun gugur masuk dari celah jendela, hanya daun kering yang terusir dari tempat nya berada.

.

.

.

"Mianhe..." seorang namja menunduk padanya, saat namja berambut hitam kemerahan itu tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Gwencana, kau anak baru?" tanya Mini setelah memperhatikan baju dan celananya.

"Ne, aku baru datang kesekolah hari ini, tapi aku masih belum bisa masuk kelas karna masih ada hal yang aku urus."

"Kau anak pindahan?" yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Park Minji imnida.." Minji menyerahkan tangannya pada namja itu.

"Kim key bum Imnida. Panggil saja aku Key.." Key menyalami tangan Minji.

"Ahh, maaf aku mungkin sudah terlambat makan malam dirumahku, mian aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa besok.." Ucap Minji setelah melirik jam yang tersemat dipergelangan tangannya itu. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan key. Kemudian berhenti disebuah halte bis.

Key tersenyum menatapnya kemudian berlalu, menatap bis yang perlahan menjauh hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi olehnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tadi yang sempat terhenti. Terkadang menendang beberapa kerikil kecil yang tak sengaja ada dihadapannya saat ia meyusuri jalan khusus pejalan kaki itu.

.

.

.

.

"NE?!" seru seluruh anak serempak dikelas serempak saat sang ketua kelas mengajukan sebuah pengumuman.

"Emh! Ada yang tertarik ikut? Jika kalian berhasil membuat sebuah lagu menarik sekaligus dapat memainkan atau menyanyikannya, kemungkinan lagu lagu kita akan diproduksi oleh pihak penyelenggara.." Umum ketua kelas lagi.

"Aigoo, kami masih murid SMA mana bisa membuat sebuah lagu hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan..." ungkap minho.

"Itu tergantung kalian saja, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang sudah disampaikan."

"Aku IKUT!" seru seorang namja yang berada dibarisan kursi paling belakang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya ketua kelas linglung, begitu pun murid murid yang lainnya.

"Ne?" tanya namja itu bingung, apakah dari masuk hingga sekarang tak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya?

"Ahh, aku murid pindahan kalian tidak melihatku masuk tadi?" tanya namja itu, membuat para siswa menganggukan kepalanya.

"bukankah tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku tadi bersama Lee seongsengnim.." ralat namja bermata kucing itu lagi membuat para murid menepuk dahi mereka melupakan anak baru yang padahal tadi sudah memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas. Ahh tidak, para murid memang tak ada yang memperhatikan ada murid yang sedang memperkenalkan diri depan kelas, jadi namja itu langsung mengikuti perintah Lee Seongsengnim untuk menyuruhnya duduk.

"Kau.. Key!" seru leeteuk menebak. Namja itu hanya mengangguk.

"ahh, maaf tadi kami tidak memperhatikanmu." Akhirnya minho ingat.

"ssttthh, Jung seongsengnim dalam perjalanan kesini!" bisik Jinki.

Hari itu seperti biasa, tak ada yang mmenarik. Namun bagi Key ada, mengikuti kontes acara membuat lagu itu akan sangat menarik bagi orang sepertinya.

.

.

.

"Dia tampan bukan, tapi sayangnya dia namja pendiam.." ungkap Sunny.

"Aigoo, yang dipikiranmu itu hanya namja saja!" minji tertawa.

"Kau akan mengikuti perlombaan itu?" tanya Minji.

"Molla, aku tidak berniat untuk mengikuti perlombaan saat aku bisa saja kalah fatal."

"Huh, pengecut...!"

"NE! Aku pengecut, hanya kau saja yang tidak tahu!" seru Sunny membuat Minji tertawa.

"Kau sungguh sungguh tidak ingin mengikuti lomba itu?" ulang Minji.

"YA! Kenapa tanya aku terus?! Bagaimana dengan kau,hah?!" sergah Sunny.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau sekarang galak sekali sih?" Tanya Minji sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sunny melengos marah.

"ya!ya! sudah bel, ayo kekelas. Aigo wajahmu kenapa jad jelek begitu?" canda Minji, malah membuat Sunny semakin cemberut.

.

.

.

.

Key hanya diam duduk disebuah kursi, dihadapan yeoja berjas putih yangsedang menjelaskan sesuatu padanyna. Key hanya diam, menurutnya kegiatannya saat ini sangatlah tidak menarik. Ia memperhatikan yeoja yang sedang bicara dihadapannya saat ini, ia mulai bosan sekarang itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang datar. Yeoja yang sedang duduk dihadapannya mulai berhenti bicara, dan mulai menatap lekat kearah Key yang tak memberi respon apapun.

"Apa begitu parah?" tanya Key, tak ada kesan apapun dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa tak kau beritahu orang tuamu, Key?" yeoja itu menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Mereka sudah cukup kurepotkan dengan masalah jantungku. perusahaan appa mulai bangkrut, Eomma juga mulai mengembil hutang ke renternir. Apa aku harus manambah masalah mereka?" Key tertawa miris.

"Key, jika kau tak mau memberi tahu kepada orangtuamu biar aku saja yang memberi tahu mereka." Yeoja itu menatap Key yang juga sedang menatap kosong kearahnya.

"Silahkan saja, aku juga sudah tak terlalu peduli dengan mereka. Kurasa mereka mulai berubah." Yeoja itu menghela napas panjang mendengar perkataan Key.

Ponsel Key bergetar, sebuah lagu kecil terdengar samar dari ponsel. Key mengambil ponselnya, sebuah pesan masuk terpampang dilayar ponsel. Key membukanya, alisnya sedikit manyatu setelah membaca teks yang ada dilayar ponselnya itu.

"Mian dokter, aku ada perlu disekolah sore ini.." Key berdiri dari tempatnya semula lalu membungkuk pada yeoja dihadapannya itu, ia bergegas pergi dari ruangan berbalut cat putih itu.

Sedikit lari kecil key menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, kaki dan napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Ia menatap kedepan kemudian kembali berlari, beberapa lembaran kertas masih tergenggam erat ditangan kirinya. Dan ia ssadar ia belum membacanya, oleh sebab itu ia mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. Matanya bergerak membaca serangkaian kata di kertas yang sedang dipegangnya, kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

Leukimia, leukimia yang dideritanya sudah masuk stadium 3. Hah, ia pikir matipun tak apa apa, karna dihidupnya sama sekali tak ada hal yang menarik. Sebenarnya ia ingin sembuh ingin normal seperti anak lainnya, namun satu satunya cara agar bisa sembuh adalah mengangkat sel kanker itu dari tubuhnya. Namun itu tidak bisa, karna ia juga menderita penyakit lemah jantung itu akan membuat resiko kematian paska operasi. Sudahlah lagi pula dihidupnya tak ada hal yang membuatnya berkesan, jadi matipun ia akan merasa lebih baik.

ia membuang kertas itu ketempat sampah, apa untungnya menyimpan kertas yang menuliskan vonis hidupnya disana. Yah, mungkin prediksi dokter mengatakan bahwa umurnya tak akan lebih dari 18 tahun. Harus ia akui 1 bulan lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tepat ia berusia 18 tahun. Bukan apa ia tahu bahwa hidupnya mungkin tak akan lama lagi.

.

.

.

"We? Kenapa memanggil kami semua kemari?" tanya Minho pada Lee Seongsengnim, wali kelas sekaligus guru seni mereka.

"Sekolah kita bangkrut, mungkin bisa ditutup kapan saja.. Jadi..."

"DITUTUP!" teriakan nyaring dari seluruh siswa, sedangkan Key hanya diam.

"Dana sekolah tidak mencukupi murid murid disini untuk belajar dan pihak pemerintah benar benar akan menutupnya jika tak ada perkembangan terjadi, jadi.. kuharap kalian bisa mengerti."

"Geunde, jika kami bisa memberikan dana untuk sekolah kami bisa tetap bersekolah disini?" Key maju kedepan menghadap gurunya.

"YA! Paboya! Dari mana kita dapatkan uang, untuk keperluan saja kita masih membutuhkan orang tua kita..!" sanggah chaerin

"Masih ingat perlombaan itu?"

.

.

.

'Key, ibu pulang malam hari ini. Jika kau ada dirumah matikan seluruh lampu yang tidak dipakai, kunci seluruh pintu. Ahh, jangan lupa minum obatmu... Eomma...'

Key menarik surat yang mungkin ditempelkan ibunya di kulkas, ia menaruh kertas itu di atas kulkas lalu perjalan masuk kekamarnya. Tidak appa maupun eommanya, mereka jarang bicara padanya selama 2 tahun tuntutan pekerjaan mungkin. Dengan malas ia merebahkan dirinya kekasur, lalu tangannya perlahan mengambil buku novel setebal 325 halaman itu. Ia membuka halaman pertama. Sebuah kertas jatuh dari sana, Key meraih kertas itu.

'Aku menyayangimu Park Minji...!'

Key tertawa kecil mengingat cinta pertama pada masa kecilnya, dan ia bersyukur ia bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia ingat slalu bermain dan berteman dekat, bahkan berjanji satu sama lain agar slalu bersama. Dan ia yakin janji itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Ia bertemu lagi dengan seorang Park Minji, walaupun Minji sekarang tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Tapi ia cukup senang dengan bertemu dengan nya.

Key pergi keluar mematikan seluruh lampu, menutup dan mengunci semua pintu. Kemudian ia kembali kekamar dan meminum pil pil yang tersimpan pada botol kecil di laci meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya, ia mengingat perkataan gurunya disekolah tadi.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk dimeja belajarnya menuliskan beberapa not balok kemudian dicobanya dengan gitar yang tergantung disamping meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

Minji melengos saat eommanya menatapnya, hah tak ada yang berubah dari ibunya. Memang ia tau maksud eommanya hanya bercanda merayu seorang namja muda tadi, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Minji muak. ia masih memiliki appa dan eommanya bertingkah laku seperti anak muda centil yang baru lulus sekolah.

"Ya! Eomma hanya bercanda.." Eomma nya menyenggol tubuh Minji dengan bahunya.

"Aigoo, ada apa ini?" tanya appa Minji yang baru saja masuk kerumah.

"Appa! Seharusnya kau melihat kelakuan istrimu ini!" seru Minji kesal.

"YA!" Eommanya menjitak keras kepala Minji dengan sebuah buku tebal.

"Ne? Benarkah itu yebbo?" tanya Appa Minji.

"Ani, anak ini hanya membual.."

"Kau tak boleh berkata begitu pada ibumu Minji-ah" tegus appanya lagi.

"Aku mangatakan yang sebenarnya!"

.

.

.

"EOMMA HENTIKAN!" teriakan Sunny terdengar samar dari luar rumahnya.

"Eomma, kau bisa membunuhnya!"

Eomma Sunny sekaligus Gongchan itu tak berhenti memukuli Gongchan, tatapan marah diberikannya pada anak itu. Bukan kesalahan besar, ia telah menukar uang yang gongchan kumpulkan sendiri dengan sebuah rok panjang biru untuk eommanya. Gongchan memang sedikit kecewa, eommanya bukannya senang malah mengamuk padanya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak tak berguna! Kau tahu kami sedang kekurangan uang tapi kau malah menghamburkannya hanya untuk membeli pakaian?! Kau dengar?" eommanya tak berhenti memukulinya, sedangkan Sunny berusaha menghentikannya.

"EOMMA!" pekik sunny membuat eommanya berhenti.

"Aku sudah muak! Ia hanya mencoba membuatmu senang! Kau tahu itu? Ia mengumpulkan seluruh uang dari hasil membantu Kim ajussi.. bisakah kau menghargainya?" Sunny membantu gongchan berdiri dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Eomma Sunny terdiam, sedikit rasa bersalah merambat pada dirinya. Apakah ia eomma yang buruk, hingga anaknya pun bertingkah seperti itu padanya, ia berharap suaminya masih ada disisinya, paling tidak membantu ia mengatasi masalah dengan anak satu satunya.

Sunny membawa Gongchan kekamarnya, dengan hati hati diobatinya luka yang ada disekujur tubuh kakaknya yang hanya berbeda dengannya beberapa bulan itu. Yah, Ghongchan bukanlah anak dari eomma Sunny ia hanya anak terbuang yang dibelaskasihani orang lain.

"Oppa, kau bisa membuat lagu dengan memainkan harmonika mu?"

"Ne.. weo?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat panggung sendiri?" tawar Key dari belakang saat semua orang mendiskusikan perlombaan itu.

"Ne?" tanya yag lain.

"Paling tidak kita bisa tampil, dan undang banyak orang untuk melihatnya."

"Tapi tentu butuh biaya.." pikir Jonghyun.

"Appa ku punya sebuah studio yang tidak terpakai, kita bisa mendekor ulang ruangannya. Dan kita bisa undang panitia lomba. Dan undang banyak orang untuk menonton..." Usul Sooyoung.

"OKE!" Junhyung mengancungkan jempolnya.

"YA! Teman teman, kita akan buktikan pada pemerintah tak jelas itu. Bahwa sekolah kita bisa berkembang!" Leeteuk ikut berusaha.

.

.

.

"ehm..." eluh Key saat kepalanya sakit, ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 rumahnya.

Ia meraih obat yang tersusun diatas mejanya, dengan tangan gemetaran ia meminumnya. Paling tidak ia merasa lebih baik setelah itu, ia menaruh kembali obatnya diatas meja.

Dengan malas ia berjalan kembali menuruni tangga untuk makan malam, ia menghabiskan ramen yang dibuatnya sendiri didapur. Dengan lahap dituntaskannya makannya hingga selesai.

Ia masuk keruangan kerja ayahnya, iseng mungkin. Dengan perlahan ia menyusuri ruangan itu, ia menemukan sebuah problem masalah yang ayahnya dapat. Mungkin ia tak membantu tapi ia bisa memberi usul. Yah ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha pakaian, mungkin ia bisa membantu dengan sedikit disain yang dulu bernah dibuatnya bersama ibunya.

Ia menruh gambar gambar baju itu di atas meja ayahnya, lalu perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia masuk kekamarnya, mulai mmelanjutkan kegiatannya kemarin. Ia kembali menuliskan not not yang kemudian di mainkannya dengan gitar. Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.45 ia mulai tertidur.

Dan saat ia terbangun, ia melihat sebuah kertas note kecil kuning yang ada di sampingnya.

'gomawo key..

appa'

Key tertawa, ia senang appa nya mengucap itu padanya walaupun hanya lewat surat. Tapi baginya itu sudah cukup baginya. Sebuah pesan masuk keponselnya ia membukanya. Lalu dengan sigap ia keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju kekamar mandi.

"Wahhh, ayahmu pasti sangat kaya Sooyoung-ssi, lihatlah.. keren bahkan ini tak bisa disebut ruangan.. Ini RUMAH!" kagum Jinki.

"Aigoo, berhenti mengaguminya. Ini masih belum apa apa setelah kita mendekornya.." seru Leejoon.

"Key, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Sunny, di jawab dengan anggukan mantap Key.

Semua hari itu bekerja, semua. Beberapa lampu neon dipasang dipintu depan. Panggung berbentuk seperti huruf T, mungkin saja. Lampu lampu hias dipasng disana, Kyu tak sengaja menubruk krystal yang tak sengaja ia tabrak karna sebuah balok besar yang sedang ia angkat menghalangi pandanganya. Ia menurunkan balok itu lalu membungkuk maaf kearah krystal.

"Mianhe..."

"Kau sengaja?!" Sinis Krystal.

"Ani itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan.." bantah kyu membela dirinya.

"Apa kau pi.."

"Dia sudah minta maaf.." Sooyoung berkata, entah dari mana asalnya.

"Huh! Apa kau pikir itu cukup?!"Krystal menatapnya kesal.

"Dia sudah MINTA MAAF..!" Key datang membela.

"Aigoo, aishh. Terserah kalian saja." Krystal meninggalkan mereka dengan kesal.

"Aigoo, dia benar benar murid disini?" decak sooyoung.

"We?" tanya Key bingung, tak seharusnya sooyoung berkata begitu.

"Dia baru pindah 3 bulan lalu, tapi tingkahnya benar benar..." Kyu menggantung kata katanya, ia mengangkat kembali mengangkat balok itu.

"Ahh, Sooyoung-ah ayo lanjutkan.." Key melanjutkan pekerjaan melukis pangungnya tadi.

"Key, kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang..." Key menoleh saat sadar ada orang yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Ne?" Key bertanya bodoh.

"Anni.." Minji meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Key pada dirinya sendiri.

Semua telah selesai, jauh lebih bagus dari sebelumnya tentu saja. Mungkin sekarang cocok disebut panggung besar. Key mundur dari kumpulan tean teman nya yang sedang istirahat dipeganginya dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. Ia berlari cepat meninggal mereka lalu berlari kearah toilet.

"Uhuk.." Ia terbatuk, ia menarik sebuah tabung kecil dari kantong dibalik jaketnya.

Ia memakan obatnya dengan gemetaran, sesak didadanya semakin bertambah. Terdiam sebentar, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, napasnya mulai teratur dengan kaki gemetar ia mulai berdiri. Walaupun masih sedikit lemas paling tidak ia mampu berdiri sekarang walaupun tidak bisa betul betul disebut berdiri.

Key berjalan keluar dari sana, dengan perlahan ia membuka knop pintu lalu bergegas keluar dari sana. Ditatapnya teman temannya yang sedang asik bersenda gurau itu. Tubuhnya dengan pelan duduk, matanya perlahan terpejam paling tidak sesak sekaligus sakit didadanya sudah berkurang.

"Kau dari mana?" Jinki enghampiri.

"Ani, aku dari toilet.." Key tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sakit, wajahmu pucat sekali.. sebaiknya kau istirahat dirumah atau pergi kerumah sakit.." Saran Jinki dibalas dengan senyuman samar Key.

"Gwencana, hanya keletihan saja.." respon Key.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang jika kau mau..." tawar Jinki, Key menggeleng pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, istirahat saja.."

Key manatap Jinki yang sudah berbalik itu, sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging disana. Dengan malas ia kembali berjalan kearah luar studio. Ia mengambil ponselnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Namun ia tak melakukan apapun dengan ponselnya, hanya menatap layar depannya kemudian memasukkan nya kembali mungkin hanya memeriksa jika ada panggilan tak terjawab atau pesan masuk.

Key duduk dikursi depan ruangan studio tempat teman temannya sekarang. ia tertawa kecil melihat aksi leeteuk yang sedang melucu disana, Gongchan yang sedang bercanda dengan Sunny. Dan.. Minji yang sedang mengobrol dengan Leejoon.

'_Key, kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang...'_

Kata kata itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya, ia tersenyum. Mungkinkah Minji masih mengingatnya? Ia akan sangat senang jika begitu, ponsel berdering samar dari sakunya, ia mengambil ponselnya. Ia tertawa membaca pesan itu, Sooyoung mencarinya karna ia hilang mendadak atau karna Sooyoung tidak melihatnya?

"Aku disini.. kenapa kau tiba tiba mencari ku Sooyoung-ah..?" tanya Key sambil tertawa geli.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, eh ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanya Sooyeoung heran.

"Ani, bukan karna apa apa.." Key tersenyum samar.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu ayo ikut kami! Mungkin kau suka daging asap? Ramen?" tanya Joon tiba tiba merangkulnya.

"Ani.. bukan aku tidak suka, tapi aku ada urusan lain.. jadi mianhe.. aku pulang duluan.." Key tiba tiba menunduk lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"We? Ada apa dengan anak itu..?" tanya Leejoon kemudian kembali bersama teman temannya.

.

.

.

BRUKK

"Appa hentikan.." lirih Sandeul, melihat appanya terus memukuli eommanya.

"We? Kau ingin menggantikan eommamu ini?!" Ujar appanya bringas.

"Ne.. jika itu akan membuatmu berhenti memukuli eomma.."

BUGG

Dengan keras appa nya memukul punggung Sandeul yang sengaja berbalik tubuh itu dengan sebuah kayu, ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Namun setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia membalik tubuhnya lagi hingga tongkat kayu yang sedari tadi memukuli punggungnya itu mengenai kepalanya dan seketika itu juga appanya berhenti memukulinya, saat darah merembes keluar dari kepala putranya.

"Ini.. undangan acara sekolah, kuharap kau datang.." Sandeul menyerahkan sebuah lembaran kertas, lalu ia berjalan menuju ibuya yang sudah babak belur tak lebih dirinya.

Dengan sedikit jalan yang agak terpincang itu eommanya mampu berdiri, dibantu oleh putranya membawa nya pergi dari hadapan appa nya yang sekarang tengah termangu itu.

Appanya menghela napas, kenapa keluarganya berubah? Apa yang ia lakukan dulu hingga keluarganya tak terlihat seperti dulu...?

"Aa!" rintih Sandeul tertahan saat ibunya mengompres air kelukanya.

"Sejak kapan menangis hah?!" canda eomma sandeul sambil tertawa miris.

"Eomma, apa yang bisa membuat keadaan keluarga kita kembali seperti dulu?"

"Berusaha, aku yakin keluarga kita tak ditakdirkan seperti ini..." eommanya terssenyum kecil sambil membelai pelan pipi sandeul.

"Eoh! Aku akan buktikan pada appa dan eomma!" sandeul mengepal tangannya.

"Ne, berusahalah membuktikannya.."

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung menatap sekitarnya sambil terus berjalan kearah rumahnya. Mata sipitnya menangkap seorang yeoja dengan pakaian seragam yang sama dengan nya tengah mengikutinya, Jinyoung berjalan berbalik arah membuat yeoja itu tiba tiba berhenti melangkah. Jinyoung berjalan kearah yeoja itu, wajah yeoja itu sedikit tak terlihat akibat ia menunduk terlalu dalam.

"Ya,, kau anak baru?" Jinyoung berjalan lebih dekat lagi hingga jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Nd...nde.." jawab yeoja itu gugup, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"EOH! Aku Jung Jin Young, kelas B. Kau?"

"Eunjung imnida.." Yeoja itu berkata, namun kemudian berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Jinyoung. Yeoja itu sedikit membenarkan kaca matanya dan rambut yang sengaja ia kepang dua tadi pagi, culun? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak penampilan nya akan lebih bagus mungkin bila dirubah.

Jinyoung meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti tadi, Jinyoung menarik ponsel yang tersimpan disakunya. Sebuah deringan ponsel pelan terdengar ditelinga, ia melihat sebuah panggilan masuk tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dengan segera diangkatnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian belum selang berapa detik Jinyoung mengangkat panggilan itu ia segera menjauhkannya dari telinganya, mungkin ia habis mendengar pekikkan luar biasa didalam ponselnya, dan itu nyatanya benar.

"Arraseo, eomma.. kau tak perlu menaikkan volume suara mu seperti itu..."

'...'

"Ne, aku usahakan.."

Jinyoung memasukkan lagi ponselnya kesakunya, sebuah senyum simpul tersungging diwajahnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat bahagia hari ini hingga tak beberapa saat ia tersenyum ia tertawa. Gila? Tidak, anak itu masih waras. Mungkin ia bahagia karna sesuatu, atau nyatanya ia memang sedikit kehilangannya akal? Bahkan ia tak peduli orang orang sekitarnya menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

"KEY!" yeoja berteriak tertahan amarah.

"Kau tak perlu sampai begitu..." relat Key menatap datar kearah yeoja yang mengenakan baju dokter.

"Kau benar benar ingin mati?" yeoja ber nickname hyeri itu memperendah volume suara namun masih pada emosi dan ekspresi yang sama.

"Jika memang harus begitu..." Key mengangkat bahunya.

"Ani, ani.. Kau tak akan begitu.. kau harus dirawat..."

"Ehm.. Apa itu akan melepas vonis matiku?" Hyeri menatap Key dengan wajah sedikit prustasi mendengar Key bicara begitu, menghadi pasien serta teman dekatnya yang keras kepala seperti orang dihadapannya.

"Jika kau tak ingin aku tak akan memaksamu... Ini obatmu, dan..." yeoja itu memberi tatapan kecewanya.

"Kuharap kau bersedia dirawat, memberi keterangan kepada orang tuamu, dan mencari donor jantung yang cocok untukmu..." Hyeri tersenyum samar, dibalas dengan anggukan polos key.

"Berjanjilah..."

"Ani, aku tidak janji!" ujar Key sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian kabur dari ruangan itu.

"Key..."

.

.

.

BRUKK

Gongchan menjatuh dirinya keatas kasur empuknya, sudah jam 01.23 tapi matanya masih belum mau menutup. Seharian tadi ia hanya membantu temannya cukup letih memang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak punya hal yang menarik dilakukan untuk dikerjakan dirumah.

Ia melirik ponselnya, masih terlalu malam untuk menelpon seseorang. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, paling tidak ia akan merasa rasa letihnya berkurang. Belum lagi ia belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumanya. Tak lama setelah itu seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, apakah Sunny..?

"Oppa..." bisik seseorang dibalik pintu, dugaannya benar rupanya.

"Ye? Weo?" tanya Gongchan setelah membuka pintu.

"Aku takut..."

"We?"

"Eomma,, ia berusaha menikamkan sebuah pisau keseorang renternir."

"NE?!"

Gongchan berlari menuju ruang tamu, disana terlihat ibunya sedang menodongkan sebuah pisau ke seorang renternir yang juga sedang berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Dengan sedikit lari kecil Gongchan sudah tepat berada disamping ibunya dan merampas pisau yang ada ditangan ibunya. Renternir itu langsung melarikan diri selagi ibunya lengah.

"Ya! Eomma! Neo Michosseo? Kau hampir membunuhnya, kau tak menyadarinya..?"

"Kalau kubunuh dia memang kenapa, bagiku dia pantas untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sekaang..."

"EOMMA!" bentak Gongchan.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan kami dengan mendekam dipenjara, huh?" lanjutnya.

"Biarlah, bahkan matipun kurasa itu lebih baik.."

"Eomma..." bisik Gongchan dengan sedikit nada memelas.

"Siapa kau! Aku bahkan bukan orang yang melahirkan mu! Kurasa seharusnya kau mati kehujanan saat masih bayi, dengan begitu aku tak perlu mengasihani anak seperti mu! Kau bahkan tak punya hak memanggilku Eomma! Aku tak tau siapa kau sebenarnnya! Kau hanya anak sial yang kukasihani, kau bukan siapa siapa bagiku! Dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku.."Gongchan terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya, dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk ia perlahan mundur. Ia berlari kecil menuju kamar nya. Dibawanya seragam sekolah dan 3 pasang baju santai.

"Eomma.." lirih Sunny matanya sudah bengkak.

"Eomma, kau bukan ibuku.. ibuku tak seperti dirimu.." bisiknya agak pelan..

"Eomma, aku pergi.." Gongchan menatap eommanya lalu segera menyeret koper kecilnya menuju keluar;, tujuannya sekarang hanya sekolah.

"Kau keterlaluan!" Sunny menekan seluruh kata yang ia ucap.

.

.

.

"Yeobseo?" Key menjawab panggilan yang ada diponselnya.

"..."

"Eoh, datang saja. Eomma sedang keluar kota.."

"..."

"Ne, kau masih ingat rumahku bukan?" gurau Key..

"..."

"arraseo aku hanya bercanda." Key tertawa.

"Eoh, sampai jumpa." Key menutup ponselnya.

Tak selang beberapa saat, bunyi mendenting nyaring terdengar. Key bergegas menuju kearah pintu luar. Dengan sedikit kasar dibukanya pintu depan. Seorang namja sedang tersenyum padanya, Key menahan tawanya melihat tampilan namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau harus mandi.." saran Key pada namja yang sudah ada didalam rumahnya itu.

"Aigoo, kau beruntung sekali Key.. lihatlah.. wahh kurasa orang tua mu sangat kaya.. Waah lihat bahkan kamar mandimu sebesar ahh ani lebih besar dari kamar tidurku..." namja itu memasuki kamar mandi khusus yang ada di kamar Key.

"Ahh, kau terlalu banyak bicara chanie-ah,masuk dan lekas mandi! Aku tidak betah dengan bau badanmu.." Key mengibaskan tangannya didepan hidungnya.

"Aishh, kau sungguh menggelikan." Ucap Key dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"Aigoo, sekarang aku akan menguncimu dan mengurungmu dikamar mandi jika kau masih terus saja bicara!"

"Arraseo, arraseo.." Gongchan masuk kekamar mandi dengan membawa sebuah handuk dan sepasang baju tidur.

"Aishh, anak itu benar benar.." desah Key.

Tes tes sebuah ceiran merah merembes dari hidungnya, key mengambil sebuah tisu. Dengan berlahan dibersihkannya darah yang bercecer. Disubatnya darah yang sedari tadi terus keluar. Ia menghela napas, diambilnya sebuah kertas dari laci meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Sebentar lagi,, mungkin..." bisiknya pelan.

"YA! Besar sekali kamar mandimu..."

Key cepat memasukkan kembali kertas itu, dan menatap Gongchan yang sudah berganti baju. Key tertawa perlahan.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Key konyol.

"Aigoo, aku serius. Eh, kenapa denganmu? Kau mimisan?" Gongchan menghampiri Key yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eoh, belakangan ini aku sering keletihan.."

Deringan sebuah bell terdengar ditelinga kedua namja itu. Dengan bergegas, Key menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya dengan sedikit kasar pintu berwarna merah tua itu. Matanya dengan sempurna membulat, menatap seorang yeoja yang sedang ada didepannya. Yeoja yang tak lain adalah minji itu melangkah kedepan dan langsung memeluk namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Nae bogoshipoyeo kibum-ah.."

"Ne?"

TBC


End file.
